1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door wire harness arrangement structure for vehicles in which a door wire harness for connecting a door of a vehicle to its main body can contract inside the door in synchronization with opening and closing of the door.
2. Related Art
FIG. 6 illustrate the door wire harness arrangement structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 8-176687 filed by the present applicant.
In this structure, a wire harness 60 is arranged from a vehicle main body 70 to a door inner panel 71 via a wire harness protector 72 made of a synthetic resin. The wire harness protector 72 is made slidable along the door inner panel 71 in synchronization with opening and closing of a door 73. The wire harness 60 exiting from the wire harness protector 72 is secured to the door inner panel 71 with a clip 61 so as to swing freely.
A connector 75 of a wire harness extending from the vehicle is rotatably attached to a bracket 76 of the vehicle main body 70. The wire harness extending from the door penetrates through the stiff wire harness protector 72 and is connected to a connector (not shown) at the front end of the protector 72. This connector is connected to the connector 75 of the wire harness extending from the vehicle. The door inner panel 71 is horizontally provided with a slide guide 77. A protrusion (not shown) at the rear end of the wire harness protector 72 is slidably engaged with the slide guide 77.
The wire harness 60 of the door exits from a rear opening of the wire harness protector 72 and extends diagonally upward. It then passes through the clip 61 and further extends rearward. As the wire harness protector 72 moves from the front end to the rear end of the slide guide, the wire harness 60 swings at an angle of .theta. like a pendulum, with the clip 61 being the supporting point.
A door trim panel 78 is attached to the door inner panel 71, and the wire harness protector 72 is disposed between the door inner panel 71 and the door trim panel 78.
With the above configuration of the prior art, however, there has been a problem that since the wire harness 60 swings along the door inner panel 71 with the clip 61 being the supporting point, the surface of the door inner panel and the inner surface of the door trim panel are easily worn out. Another problem is that due to the pendulum-like swinging of the wire harness 60, the area occupied by the wire harness moving portion 79 inside the door becomes large, leading to interference with an air duct inside the door. To avoid such interference, the arrangement of components inside the door has been strictly limited. It is also troublesome to secure the wire harness 60 with the clip 61.